Q
'''"Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 3" '''is a GrumpOut video released on July 7th, 2015. It's also the second video in Q&A with the Grumps, as the title implies. Arin, Danny, Ross, Barry, Suzy, and Kevin answer fan questions for the third time. Questions Please note: Questions are listed here verbatim, answers are paraphrased. * Q. Dan: Would you ever consider giving some of your hair to Locks of Love? ** I would consider it, but not Locks and Love. I've heard shady things about them. I'll be donating to Wigs For Kids when it's long enough. That would mean a lot to me. (Danny) ** It's gonna be weird seeing short-haired Danny. (Arin) * Q. Arin: Can we expect any Sequelitis episodes any time soon? ** Maybe. I need to figure out if I still wanna do it. (Arin) * Q. Did you ever play an instrument in school? ** I taught myself acoustic guitar using my own equation system. Learned House Of The Rising Sun and my dad bought me an electric guitar. Never played it again after that. Today I still play triangle and symbols. (Suzy) ** I played the classic recorder. I tried to play guitar but it didn't work out. Wanted to play flute, but I couldn't play it. (Arin) ** I played electric guitar. Even got asked to join Van Halen. I could play the James Bond theme. (Ross) ** I've tried to play various instruments, never stuck with one for more than two years. I was always more of a singer anyway. (Danny) ** I play guitar and piano, but haven't played either in over a year. I sing sometimes. (Kevin) ** I played alto sax in sixth grade. I was really bad. Then I took guitar lessons in high school. I kinda learned my friend's old ukulele. (Barry) * Q. Dan: Where did the name "Sexbang" come from? ** It was originally a Guitar Hero character named Danny Sweetnuts. I changed it to Sexbang because it sounded stronger. It just stuck when I formed Ninja Sex Party. (Danny) * Q. Would you recommend going to college? ** My degree is in advertising, but I hate advertising. College was still worth it. Most of what you learn isn't even related to education. It makes you think a lot about the world. If you don't feel it's for you, that's fine. Personally I'm glad I went. (Danny) ** It's more like a life philosophy. A decision. You're just carving a path. I dropped out of high school. (Arin) ** Going to college doesn't automatically lead to a career. (Barry) ** I dropped out of an art degree because it wasn't for me. Still, try it and see if it's for you. (Suzy) ** Digital Media Arts wasn't for me, but my college experience was worth it. My college was a trade school, so it was different from other colleges. It was worth it for the friendships and partying. (Kevin) Descriptions Questions? Answers? What kinda Q&A is this?!? External links Category:GrumpOut Videos Category:Q&A with the Grumps Episodes